Want me back
by becca.bubble
Summary: Naomi still doesn't know what she wants and it's hurting Emily.
1. We can make this work

I would like to say that unfortunately, I did not create these characters and have got some of my ideas from Skins episode 6 of season 3

Naomily...

"Hey, I was hoping not to wake you"

Emily groaned and rolled over to cover her face. Naomi giggled and pulled the covers back to climb in next to her.

"You always look good, even first thing in the morning"

Emily tried to argue but knew Naomi would win. She kissed her and smiled.

"I've got to go" Naomi whined as Emily tried to continue with last nights antics. How could anyone turn her down she thought. Emily gave up and asked what time she would see her later.

"I'll call you" Naomi replied.

Naomi felt uncomfortable; she wasn't used to that kind of behaviour, that kind of passion. That kind of pleasure. Emily was perfect for her, she just wouldn't see it.

The rain poured as Naomi ran home, the tears streaming down her face; she was so full of confusion. And hatred for herself for leaving Emily like that again. Why couldn't she just spend one morning with her, they sleep together and Naomi takes off. As usual. But they were so perfect for each other, she could see that, she just wouldn't accept it.

Emily sat up, trying to get rid of the butterflies that invaded her belly as she thought about last night. She had to convince Naomi that they needed to be with each other, that Naomi needed her as much as she needed Naomi. She pulled out a pen and a notebook from underneath her bed and began to write;

Naomi,

I know this scares you, because it scares me too. I think this feels right for you as well. Be brave, stop denying this or stop lying to me. I think you want someone to want you and the truth is I do want you, please be brave and want me back, wee can make this work.

Emily..3

X

She folded the note, placed it under her pillow and went for a shower; checking her pervert of a younger brother was out. She'd just put shampoo in her hair when her twin Katie started banging on the door. She was complaining that the rain had soaked her and she needed a shower to warm up. Emily sighed, rinsed her hair and turned the water off. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door. Katie barged past her and made a comment about how she thought Naomi would have been in there with her.

"I wish" Emily whispered.

She dried her hair, did her makeup and got dressed, she rang Naomi.

Naomi's phone rang; she instantly knew who it was. Emily had her own ringtone. Her heart fluttered as she picked up;

"Hello?"

"Naomi? What are you doing right now?" her husky voice was a comfort and the way she said her name made her belly tie into knots.

"Waiting to hear our plans. Where are we meeting?" she answered.

"By the river, bring your costume and a towel. Bye"

The phone clicked and went dead. Naomi packed her things and headed out. It was still raining.

Emily was already there and waiting, costume on as Naomi got to the clearing. Again her heart fluttered, she decided she would need to control that. Emily jumped into the river, Naomi stripped and followed suit. They splashed around a while before Emily decided to get serious.

"I… err… wrote you a letter"

"What about?" Naomi's face fell and Emily felt a pang of guilt.

"Just read it, don't be scared, I promise it will all be okay"

She climbed out of the river and rummaged through her bag to find the letter. By then, Naomi had got out too and had wrapped herself in her towel. She dried her hands and took the letter. Emily bit her lip, as she does when she gets scared or nervous.

Naomi looked up and Emily started babbling.

"Now I don't care what Katie says, I want you and only…"

Naomi kissed her.

"I love it when you babble, and I do want you"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say that unfortunately, I did not create these characters and have got some of my ideas from Skins episode 6 of season 3

Naomily… chapter 2

Naomi rolled over and saw Emily already awake and smiling up at the stars. Emily looked over at the blonde next to her

"Glad you came?" she asked.

Naomi laughed and climbed on top of her, pinning her down. Naomi was happy that she had Emily between her thighs.

"I won't be unless you're up for round two" she laughed.

She lent in to kiss her but Emily turned away.

"Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?"

Naomi's heart melted and Emily bit her lip, the way she did when she felt nervous or guilty.

"Of course. I want you Emily, so much that it scares me"

They launched into undressing each other, searching each other's bodies, finding each other. Emily moaned in pleasure as Naomi's tongue started to do something. Something it had never done before, something exciting. Naomi used more force as she realised how much it pleasured her.

"Naomi" Emily whispered.

Katie flew through the door; she'd brought her latest conquest too. Was that Effy? Emily hid under the covers. She didn't want to see them, or for them to see her. Katie was straight and with Freddie. Effy loved and was screwing Cook, who was fucking Panda, who loved Thomas. Emily was confused. Effy and Katie hated each other, Effy almost killed Katie. How did this happen. Why didn't anyone try to stop it?

Emily realised she must have slept through it all as she woke up not remembering anything just as Katie was throwing Effy out the door.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Just someone I picked up at a club" Katie answered,

"Good night?"

"Different. Where's Naomi?"

"We don't feel the need to be with each other all the time. Although it would be totally awesome"

"I'm happy Ems, happy that you are"

"Thanks Katie. And I know that was Effy"  
"Don't say anything. Please, you don't know how out of it I was" She pleaded with Emily to keep quiet.

"Katie, I won't, just don't make it a regular occurrence, after all your complaints. Lucky I slept through it right?"

"Yeah, just remember, I'm not always that lucky"

"I do love her Katie. Naomi I mean"

"I know Ems"

Naomi sat grinning. She felt amazed at how happy she was. Because of Emily. Because of the amazing sex. She decided to ring her, make some plans.

"What are you doing today?"  
"Well I've just got up, and it'll take me ages to pretty myself up so nothing, unless you want to come round?"

"Okay, I was going to ask if you wanted to party, I might get everyone round to mine, maybe try to cheer Katie up. I heard she broke up with Freddie."

"What? When? She never mentioned it"

"Yeah, last night, they were at some club. Did she bring anyone home? Effy?"

"Err, no why?" She hated lying to Naomi, but she'd promised Katie.

"No reason. Get everyone round for 8. I'll come over now to help you get ready if you want. We could share a shower and save on the water?"

"Sounds like a plan"

To be continued…


End file.
